Best Laid Plans
by gibbsluvr
Summary: Hotch has big plans for his first Valentine's Day with JJ. Turns out she has a few of her own.  First time  ever!  author.  Definite "M" rating!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. This is my first story of a****ny kind written anywhere since college (and it's been some years!). I realize JJ is gone, but in my mind she's the only one for Hotch. After all, it's a well known fact that Hotchners prefer blonds! PLEASE review, good or bad!**

**Desperate for some Hotch/JJ smut, so I finally decided to take matters into my own hands. I love the stories here and it is with much trepidation I add my offering to be published with some amazing fan fic writers.**

**BTW: Much to my dismay, I do not own Criminal Minds in any way. BUT, oh how I would LOVE to borrow Hotch for one of these snowy weekends we've been having here!**

Aaron Hotchner was in a foul mood. Not only had Strauss decided to call him to her office for yet another useless meeting, but she had apparently joined in a conspiracy with Mother Nature to wreck his plans for a romantic Valentine's Day.

While not normally a fan of Valentine's Day (really, what man is?), this was to be his first with JJ and he wanted it to be special. He had arranged a sitter for the boys and made reservations for dinner at a romantic restaurant Rossi had recommended. Due to the holiday falling mid week, they had agreed to make it an early night. Unbeknownst to JJ, Hotch had slipped out last night and moved her ready bag to his vehicle in preparation for their surprise stay at a lovely bed & breakfast not far from DC.

Then the "icy bitches conspiracy" had reared it's ugly head. An arctic blast from the north and a large band of moisture from the south had to decided to have their own Valentine's Day encounter with the climax happening right over northern Virginia. Looking out his office window Hotch scowled at the landscape which was very quickly become too treacherous for travel. He stepped out of his office to the railing and ordered his team to lay aside the files they were working on and head on home, ordering Morgan to make sure Garcia made it safely home.

Turning back to his office, he heard the beep notifying him of a text from JJ. _Heading home now. I'll get the boys. Be safe. xoxo_. Before he could sit down, the cell rang. It was the owner of the restaurant. "Mr. Hotchner, I apologize for interfering with your plans for the evening. Due to the weather I am sending my employees home now." Sighing, Hotch replied "I understand. I just sent my employees home as well." "I would like to make it up to you by inviting the two of you to be my guests on a future date." "Thank you, sir, that is kind of you. I'll call next week for reservations." Hotch said. Flipping his phone open once more. Hotch punched in the number for the inn. " This is Aaron Hotchner. I'm sorry to cancel at the last minute, but the weather has left us without a sitter for tonight" he informed the innkeeper "and I'm certain your other guests would not appreciate the company of two energetic little boys on this romantic night." "I am certainly sorry for you that you were forced to change your plans, but I appreciate the call" said the innkeeper "As a matter of fact, I have another couple hoping for a room tonight. I'll just rent your room to them and you won't be out a cancellation fee."

As Hotch turned out the lights in his office, he muttered to himself "Can't wait for a romantic dinner of mac and cheese and pigs in a blanket."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, gang. ****Big time smut warning!**** Please review and please be honest!**

**Still don't own any of the CM gang. (deep sadness)**

Hotch arrived home tired out by the treacherous drive. He was relieved to see JJ's vehicle already in the drive. Walking to the door, he guiltily hoped Jack and Henry would be tired as well. He had stopped for a nice bottle of wine and looked forward to some quality alone time with JJ after the boys went to bed.

He was totally unprepared for what awaited him on the other side of his front door. The house was quiet except for the seductive sounds of Luther Vandross wafting through the air. "Welcome home, handsome." As she stepped up to take his coat, JJ handed him a glass of his favorite whiskey. Hotch's heart stopped and his cock jumped at the sight of the woman standing before him. Clad only in his favorite red silk tie, a tiny red satin thong and a pair of "fuck me" stilettos, JJ purred "Happy Valentine's Day, Aaron." Standing motionless, Aaron committed the vision that was his lover to memory. Oh, yeah, he would definitely be calling on this memory to help him through some of those lonely nights in yet another hotel room. The red silk tied around her neck fell down between her luscious breasts, the point reaching past her waist as if an arrow pointing the way to pleasure. The waist of the thong was a sheer ruffle angling down from both hips to a tiny white satin bow right at the top of her mound. And, oh, those shoes! His cock twitched again at the thought of the high heels scratching his thighs as she wrapped her legs around him.

Taking his hand and leading him to the sofa, JJ straddled his lap and whispered in his ear "Jessica called and said she was lonely since Rob was out of town and asked if the boys could keep her company tonight. I really did try not to sound too eager when I said yes." JJ then nibbled her way back down his jaw to his lips, drawing a low moan from him with her slow, wet kiss. Breaking the kiss, Hotch pushed her back so his mouth could reach her breast. He drew a nipple in and gently sucked like he knew she loved. God, he loved her tits! JJ moaned as she detached his mouth from her breast. "None of that just yet, Aaron. I'm the agent in charge tonight and it's all about you." Rising off his lap and trying desperately not to think about the rock hard boner she had felt against her, JJ walked to the bar to refill his glass.

She handed him his fresh drink and knelt beside him on the sofa. Hotch groaned as she laid her hand over the erection wanting so badly to be freed from its prison. "Aaron, I do believe it's time to loose this bad boy." She stood over him with one foot planted on either side of his legs, which were propped on the coffee table. Standing before him with her legs spread, the scent of her desire drifted to him. She leaned over from the waist and began opening his pants. This view of her breasts showed her hard peaks in a profile. As JJ slid Hotch's pants down his hips, his straining cock poked out of the fly of his boxers. JJ couldn't stifle a giggle at the site. Hotch just gave her a dimpled grin and said "Hey, he knows there's a hot, wet pussy out here playing hard to get. He's just sniffing it out." She drew him to his feet and slid the remainder of Hotch's clothes from his body. Slipping a finger inside her thong and through her wetness, she drew it out and covered the head of his cock with her juice. "Now then he can just follow the scent," she whispered into Hotch's ear before walking toward the stairs and the bedroom with Hotch and the "bloodhound" close behind.

By the time he reached the top of the stairs Hotch was throbbing with desire. JJ turned to him inside the door. Cupping her breasts before sliding her hands slowly down her sides, she said "Now, Aaron, your every wish is my command. How may I pleasure you?" Hotch emitted a guttural groan contemplating her words. Fighting the urge to bend her over and take her hard and fast, he knew exactly what he wanted. "Your mouth. My cock." Hayley's utter and complete refusal to ever put her mouth on his cock meant this still felt like an incredible treat every time JJ took him in her mouth. Hotch scooted up close to the headboard and propped himself up on his elbows. He wanted a perfect view of what was to come. JJ crawled up between his legs and licked her lips. She loved taking his gorgeous cock in her mouth. She loved the taste of him, the feel of him, the smell of him. As much as she loved fucking him, she often just craved a taste of him when work kept them apart. Hotch thought he would explode from the anticipation alone as he watched her. Knowing that sucking him was something she loved only intensified his pleasure. As JJ watched, a drop of pre-cum leaked from his slit. Locking her eyes with Hotch's she slowly licked it off with just the tip of her tongue. One taste was all it took. She swirled her tongue around his beautiful pink head before plunging down to fill her mouth with his hardness, moaning deep in her throat as she did so. "Fuck!" Hotch cried out as he watched her bobbing up and down his hard member. Sliding back up to the head, JJ used her tongue to suck him hard before releasing him with a loud pop. "Damn, baby. You suck like a Hoover!"

With a mischievous grin JJ crawled up his body, letting the red silk tie slide along his skin before raising up to stand on her knees astraddle his abdomen. Squeezing her breasts together she gave a sly wink. "See anything else you like?" He shot up to sitting and buried his face in those glorious breasts. "Oh, baby, gotta taste your tits!" Hotch held her chest to his face as he flicked his tongue over her nipple before latching on and sucking vigorously. "Mmm, Aaron" JJ moaned "suck me hard! You're making me dripping wet."

That was all it took. "Get on your hands and knees now! I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Hotch growled. Shoving the tiny piece of satin aside Hotch plunged his hot cock into JJ's weeping pussy. "Yessssss! Aaarrrooonnn!" she screamed as he slammed into her again and again, balls slapping against her with every brutal thrust. Hotch couldn't take any more. The feel of hammering into her hot pussy combined with the sight of her round sweet ass jiggling with every thrust was too much. Reaching around, he furiously worked his fingers against JJ's clit to bring her with him. "I'm cummmming!" she screamed as her pussy clenched around him, pushing him over the brink. With an animalistic roar Hotch slammed into her one last time as jet after jet of hot cum flooded inside JJ.

They fell to the bed, their gasping for every breath the only sound in the room. After several minutes Hotch reached for the red silk tie and pulled JJ's face to him. Flashing those killer dimples he said "You realize I'll never be able to wear this again without being hard all day."

**Okay. Review time. I think we can safely say Hotch is over his disappointment over the change in plans. What do you think? Maybe a chapter for JJ to get her turn? Please give your honest opinion. Thanks so much!**


End file.
